


The Hotel

by Mems1223



Series: Unfinished Works I wrote when I was 14 [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Not Clumsy! Bella Swan, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Please forgive me I wrote this when I was 14 and new to fandoms, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Possibly up for adoption, or completion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: Isabella Swan was a lie. She never existed. But the Cullens didn't know that. Martha Isabella Romaniei has been in hiding for two years. No one knows where. The Count knows this. What happens when these two different worlds collide? Will there be calm acceptance? Or will the world fall in flames?(Like I said earlier, I wrote it when I was 14, at the height of Tumblr fandom culture, when all of the Fanfiction.net summaries were different variations of that^^)
Relationships: Dracula/Bella Swan, Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Series: Unfinished Works I wrote when I was 14 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581562
Kudos: 12





	The Hotel

Isabella Marie Swan was a lie. 

She never existed. She was an alias for another girl, a girl in hiding. 

A girl named Martha Isabella Romaniei. 

She never would have been in hiding if an assassin hadn’t been hunting and killing the younger women of the Romanian Royal family. And so, to keep the bloodline going, and ensure the production of Heirs, Great Grandfather, the King, sent all of his young granddaughters and great nieces, who weren’t already married, into hiding.

And thus Isabella Marie Swan moved to Forks, Washington, with a Royal Guard posing as her father.

oOo

She new what he was. Of course she did. She had grown up with those stories her whole life. Stories of corpses, rising from their graves, of the dead, bodies turned to stone, eyes turned to blood.

When she met him, she was terrified.

They were abominations in her world, monsters unlike any in the monster world. They had blood red eyes, skin like marble, harder than diamonds. They had seductive beauty, unnatural grace, eloquent, deceptive speech, and could run faster than bullet trains.

They had eerie gifts, unique for each individual. Some were mind whisperers, their thoughts sweeping over another’s, enticing the mind to give up its secrets. Others had prophesy, and could see and manipulate the future. Some had power over the elements, and some could manipulate the actions of others.

But none of these reasons were why they were so terrifying. The only reason why they were so horrifying was how they were created.

They were once human.

oOo

When he left her, she shed tears of happiness. She was finally free of the manipulative, overprotective monster. She collapsed onto the ground with relief, her heart bursting with the joy of finally being able to go home to her beautiful country, and to finally see her beloved again. The assassin had been caught a year earlier, but she had been trapped, the cold, pale, demon-eyed man unknowingly holding her captive, constantly on guard in case she hurt herself.

She was almost asleep when her Great Grandfather’s head guard found her. Samuel carried her back to the safehouse where she had been living. Her bodyguard, Charles, took her inside the house, leaving her in her bedroom. The hum of guards’ voices dimmed as he closed her door, and she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of her home and her beloved chasing away the nightmares.


End file.
